Entity Attachments
There is a very wide spectrum of entity types within each density, reality and dimension. All of these entities within these realities have agendas that range as fully as their spectrum. Some of them are there just to feed off of your energy. Some of them are just there to observe. And some of them have been put there as entity attachments by dark magicians. Well, how do they get these entity attachments to do their bidding? They use black magic and rituals. Using trauma is also one of the ways that they implant these entity attachments. Physical, sexual trauma is one of the ways that they use to implant these. The trauma itself is the glue that binds. Emotions have energy, and that energy will have, I guess, sort of like mass. And that is something that these entities can hold on to and use as an anchor. And when you let go of that emotion and energy, they don't have that anchor any longer. If they can't control somebody by using mind control or using other methods, they will use entity attachments and use those to cause people to go into reactionary states of mind. And they also use these entity attachments as gatekeepers when a person starts to . . . If they can't keep a person from accessing memories, they will use them as gatekeepers to where if they try to talk about the memories, the entity will cause them to go into all kinds of anxiety attacks or any number of things. they're definitely assigned to people and will be dedicated to whatever they are assigned to do. So if they're assigned to a person to keep them from talking about certain topics, they will be very dedicated to that, and any time the person even tries to broach the topic, they will be thrown into whatever this entity uses as a tool, a panic attack or go into confusion or fall asleep. I could revisit the memories any time I wanted, but if I ever tried to verbalize them, I would start stammering. I would get very anxious or very tired and forget I was even going to talk about it. The information that I saw is that some of these entities can also cause people to have, over time, cause them to have tumors and weird things that show up in their body where the attachment is. They're going to be anchored to different parts of your energy field. And when they do, they're sucking energy from your body, and that is making you ill. And in that area, you will have a physical manifestation, and it can be pain, it can be lesions, it can be any number of things. They use a combination. They're going to use all of the above (trauma-based mind control, psychotropic drugs and the use of these entities) on people, but different people are resistant to the three things that you mentioned. They usually use them all together to get the desired effect, because using just one is not going to do the trick. Sociopaths, that kind of thing. A lot of those people have entity attachments, and these entities are in a symbiotic relationship. These people are being sociopaths, mistreating people, drawing their energy. This energy is going up to that entity, and the entity is sharing it with the person that is hosting the entity. If the entity is removed, the person goes through withdrawals, just like a heroin addict would if they went cold turkey stopping the drug. In the future, with the solar events that are happening and the energetic changes, these etheric beings are not going to be able to stay in our reality. They're going to be 'pushed back out to the outer realms.' References